This invention concerns certain 1-substituted imidazoles which are useful as spermicidal and spermatostatic agents which are effective when administered either to male or female mammals.
Vast numbers of 1-substituted imidazole compounds are known. Various members of this group have been described as, for example, antifungals, antibacterials, antiprotozoals, anticonvulsants, food preservatives, crop disease protecting agents and CNS agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,552, issued Jan. 27, 1981 and incorporated herein by reference discloses 1-substituted imidazoles which have spermicidal and spermatostatic activity.
It is known that compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is, i.a., hydrogen or lower alkyl; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen, lower alkyl or together may be a bond; the sum of m and n is zero to nine and p is zero to five: are useful for controlling cardiac infarct, thrombosis, ulcers, gastrointestinal acidity and as additives for blood. See German Pat. No. 2,855,329. A novel group of compounds which are useful as spermicidal and spermatostatic agents has now been prepared.